MASA LALU
by Aira Aura
Summary: Sudah 3 tahun Dark dan Krad dikurung... Tetapi Daisuke masih bersedih


**MASA LALU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sekarang sudah 3 tahun selepas Dark dan Krad dikurung…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***MIMPI DAISUKE"**

"Saya takkan sesekali lupakan kau, Dark… Percaya lah.."  
Dark diam seketika sebelum menjawab.. " Aku cintakan kau …. Daisuke.." sambil air matanya mengalir..  
Daisuke terkaku melihat Dark. Apabila dia tersedar, sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir Daisuke. Di saat roh Dark meninggalkan badan Daisuke, dia memberikan ciuman yang lembut dan menyebut ayat itu sekali lagi, "Aku betul-betul cintakan kau", sambil tersenyum sebelum dia hilang dari pandangan Daisuke.  
Daisuke tergamam sambil air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia mula menangis teresak-esak.  
"Da…. Dark… Dark! , DARKKKK!" , jerit Daisuke sekuat hati.

***MIMPI BERAKHIR***

* * *

**"DARKK!"** , Daisuke terbangun daripada tidur dan menutup mukanya.  
"Daisuke?! Kamu okay?", kata Emiko sambil tercungap-cungap kerana bergegas ke bilik anaknya setelah anaknya menjerit nama pencuri lagenda yang pernah menjadi warisan keluarga Niwa selama 400 tahun itu.  
Emiko memeluk anaknya. Dia tahu anaknya amat merindui Dark sejak 3 tahun yang lepas. Daisuke mula berubah menjadi agak pendiam setelah Dark hilang dalam hidup mereka. Hal ini juga merisaukan Kosuke, Daiki, dan juga Towa.

"Ibu?, saya baik-baik sahaja. Boleh tak lepaskan saya? Saya nak pergi ke sekolah. Nanti saya terlewat.  
"Ahh!, Maafkan ibu. ", sambil melepaskan anaknya. Emiko agak terkejut bila anaknya mencium pipinya. " Terima kasih, ibu ". Sambil berlalu pergi.  
Semasa Daisuke mencium pipinya, dia terlihat bayangan Dark pada anaknya.  
"Dai-chan.. Kau ingin menjadi Dark agar kau rasa dekat dengannya?. Pandangan mata Dai-chan juga sudah seperti pandangan Dark sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***SEKOLAH**

"Niwa-kun!". Suara itu menyebabkan Daisuke terbangun daripada lamunannya.  
"Oh, Harada-san.. Kamu berdua mahu apa daripada saya? ", tanya Daisuke kepada kembar Harada.  
"Saya risau, awak masih tidak dapat lupakan Dark?", tanya Risa.  
"Awak mesti lupakan dia. Ia sudah 3 tahun sejak perkara itu berlaku. Tidak perlu awak kenangkan perkara yang lepas. Tahun ini tahun terakhir, awak mesti bertahan dan buat yang terbaik untuk masa depan awak.. Faham Niwa!?" leter Riku.

Daisuke menghembuskan nafasnya dan memandang kembar Harada sambil tersenyum.  
"Terima kasih sebab risaukan saya, Cik Harada.. Ia buatkan saya rasa gembira. Saya mahu ke kelab sebentar. Ada lukisan yang perlu saya habiskan", kata Niwa sambil berlalu pergi.  
Riku dan Risa memandang Daisuke yang berlalu pergi dan kemudian memandang antara satu sama lain.  
"Daisuke menipu kita lagi", kata Riku.  
"Saya rindukan Daisuke yang periang. Daisuke. . .", kata Risa sambil menangis.

* * *

***KELAB**

Daisuke menutup rapat pintu kelabnya dan segera duduk di hadapan kertas lukisan yang masih kosong di hadapannya. Dia mengambil berus lukisan , mencelupnya pada warna dan mula melukis. Tangan Daisuke bergerak dengan sendiri , melakar lukisan di hadapannya. Matanya tidak menunjukkan emosi seperti berada di dunia yang lain.  
Dia menangis semasa melukis dan tidak dapat berhenti. Tangannya terus melukis seperti seseorang sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Daisuke dapat merasakan seperti Dark masih mengawal tubuhnya. Memeluknya dengan erat.  
Apabila dia membuka matanya, dia terkejut melihat lukisan yang menyedihkan.  
Dua orang yang dipisahkan. Seorang terduduk menangis dan seorang lagi menghadapnya terbang meninggalkannya. Tangan mereka seperti hendak mencapai antara satu sama lain. Air mata Daisuke mengalir.

"Dark….. Saya rindukan awak… Tolong la… Kembali semula~~", Daisuke menangis dengan senyap agar orang lain tidak mendengar rintihan dan kesedihannya. Tetapi tidak dia ketahui, sepasang mata melihatnya dalam kesedihan dari jauh. Matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan pandangannya dari Daisuke.

"**Dai….su..ke…"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafff~~~~ Saya tak beberapa stabil semasa menulis cerita ini…. Ianya agak pelikkan? Ahhh~~~ Saya dan minda yang tak betul nie~~ =_=**


End file.
